majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
D.O.A.
The squad investigates a brutal murder, but they soon find that dark secrets are at the root of an apparent drug bust gone wrong. Meanwhile, Raydor’s estranged husband of 25 years, Jack Raydor returns to Los Angeles to work as a court-appointed attorney. Charming and charismatic, Jack becomes fast friends with Rusty but Sharon continues to remain wary. The Victim *Rodney Harwood The Suspects *Jim Gilmer *Vince Webb Evidence Closing the Case Flynn and Julio interview Vince Webb about his connection to Rodney Harwood, assuring him that they are not interested in the drugs the police found in his apartment. Webb tells them that Harwood owed him a lot of money and while he did shoot him in the leg, it was in self-defense when Harwood pulled a gun on him. However, a week later, Harwood was able to pay him back and had extra money besides but he doesn't know where it came from. Raydor decides to hold Webb as long as possible while Provenza finds a clue in Jim Gilmer's missing person's file: he has a sister named Laura who had a stroke and was living in an assisted care facility in Massachusetts until her parents died at which point she was moved to an expensive facility in LA. Figuring that Gilmer must be paying for his sister's care under whatever identity he's assumed, Sykes, Julio and Tao visit the facility under the guise of performing a wellness check. Julio finds that no one has visited Laura since Easter, but Tao finds fresh flowers with Gilmer's thumbprint on them, confirming he is alive and still secretly visiting his sister. The squad stakes out the facility and catch Gilmer trying to visit his sister. Gilmer proves to be Jason Field, their murder witness. It turns out that the real Jason Field died in a boating accident in 1997. After getting out of prison, Gilmer took on his identity and traveled to Brazil to get plastic surgery to make himself look more like Field. He returned to the United States in 2001 and took up a job at a hospital ER using the real Jason Field's medical license where Rodney Harwood was eventually taken to be treated for his gunshot wound from Vince Webb. They were in prison together so Harwood had the ability to recognize him for who he really is. As a former EMT before going to prison, Gilmer had enough medical knowledge to make a try as a doctor and according to the hospital he works for, is actually very good at it. Raydor and Julio confront Gilmer who insists he learned his lesson in prison and changed his life. When treating Harwood, somehow he was recognized and Harwood blackmailed him for money but when he ran out, kept demanding more. Gilmer met with him and claims it was self-defense, that Harwood grabbed him by the throat and demanded he tell his wife and children the truth. As Harwood has been connected to two murders, he was right to fear for his life. However, Julio points out that one shot would be self-defense but he got out of the car and shot Harwood again and then went with him to the hospital to make sure he didn't wake up and tell the police who shot him. Raydor points out that while he's saved people's lives, he's also lost people and when those families learn that he wasn't an actual doctor, they and the hospital will sue him and his family will lose everything and his sister won't be able to stay in the facility anymore. Raydor offers to stop that if he takes a deal. Gilmer finally agrees, telling them that whatever else he was, he was a good and dedicated doctor which Raydor believes. Rios decides to offer Gilmer seventeen years to life in prison so he has the possibility of parole. Guest Cast *Tom Berenger as Jackson "Jack" Raydor *Patrick Breen as Dr. Jason Field/Jim Gilmer *Costas Mandylor as Vince Webb *Alicia Lagano as Susan Adler *Matthew Floyd Miller as Jeff *Tom Billett as Watch Commander Locations Episode Notes * D.O.A. is a common medical term meaning "dead on arrival", the label assigned to a patient who is already dead when they arrive at a hospital. It has become a euphemism for anything that has no chance of working. Trivia * In the episode, Jack and Rusty bring hamburgers from Astroburger. Astroburger is a real Hollywood hamburger stand, located on the corner of Melrose and Gower, adjacent to Paramount Studios and close to Raleigh Studios where Major Crimes is filmed. Unfortunately, it's not a very practical place to get food to take to the LAPD Police Administrative Building; it's a 15 minute (minimum) drive away, so those burgers and fries arrived cold. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes